


30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XV: Code Name: Awakening

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: The crew of the Ambassador work with the Girl of Steel to save National City from an evil Kryptonian plot!





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XV: “Code Name: Awakening” _

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the Warner Bros. Television/DC Entertainment television series _Supergirl_

Developed for Television by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg

 

Based on Characters Created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

and Appearing in Magazines Published by DC Comics, Inc.

By Special Arrangement with the Jerry Siegel Family

 

Supergirl character originally Created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino

 

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will feature the Eighth Doctor as portrayed by Paul McGann in the 1996 _Doctor Who_ TV movie and in the 2013 short film “The Night of the Doctor” (a prequel to the _Doctor Who_ 50th anniversary TV special “The Day of the Doctor”). However, as with the Neo-Fourth Doctor in _Episode XIV: “Ambassador of the Daleks,”_ the Neo-Eighth Doctor will retain the memories and experiences of all of his incarnations.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce...

 

_The crew of the late_ DDV Enterprise _had recovered the_ USS Ambassador NX-10521 _, a ship that The Doctor's fourth incarnation had first encountered following a failed attempt to stop the creation of his mortal enemies, the Daleks, some four decades before._

 

_After receiving repairs and upgrades to the_ Ambassador _'s systems, the newly-rechristened_ DDV Ambassador _returned to the World of Descendants and defeated The Doctor's ultimate enemy, The Master, with the help—surprisingly enough—of the villains from the Isle of the Lost...even Mal's mother, Maleficent._

 

_Although The Master ultimately escaped, the United States of Auradon had prevailed. It was then that King Benjamin proposed marriage to Mal, who accepted. However, the wedding would have to wait, for the_ Ambassador _had to continue on its mission._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

Prince William of the lost kingdom of Cinnabar was walking down the corridors of the _DDV Ambassador_ and smiled as he saw Mal. She was smiling too, admiring the ring on her finger. It was not the Auradon Prep class ring that Mal had worn since before they met—it was an engagement ring.

 

“Good morning, William,” Mal said. “To you as well, Mal,” William said. “How's the future Queen of Auradon doing today?”

 

 

Mal smiled. “Amazingly,” she said as she held up the hand the engagement ring rested on. “I just want to get rid of the A.I.C. as soon as possible so that Ben and I can truly begin our lives together.”

 

“I know how you feel,” William said. “Sofia and I too decided to hold off on getting married until we defeat Xur and his cronies once and for all.”

 

 

“ _Sofia to Prince William and Lady Mal,_ ” a voice called out on the _Ambassador_ 's P.A. system. “Speak of the devil,” William said. “Go ahead, Sofia.”

 

“ _We're approaching the interphase coordinates for the Unaligned World of Supergirl, William,_ ” Princess Sofia said. “ _We should be arriving in ten minutes._ ”

 

“On our way,” William said. “Let's head up to the Bridge.” Mal nodded, then followed William into a nearby turbolift car. “Bridge,” William said. The doors slid closed and the car began to move upward.

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , Sofia smiled as the turbolift doors opened, revealing William and Mal. “Sofia, have you discussed re-integrating E.R.I.N.'s program into the _Ambassador_ 's computer with Commander Antilles at Challenger Base?” William asked, referring to the Scarlett's Army-held space station where the _Ambassador_ was refurbished.

 

“ _I have already been re-integrated, William,_ ” a familiar voice said. “ _While we were at Challenger Base, Commander Antilles and his team rigged an interface between the_ Ambassador _and my mobile operating unit which will allow me to participate in away missions if my program's abilities are required._ ”

 

 

“Don't you mean your body?” Mal said as she walked to her Operations station. “ _I believe I just said that, Mal,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

“Returning to normal space, Your Highness,” Chad Danforth said from the Helm console. On the _Ambassador_ 's viewscreen, the dimensional tunnel cleared to reveal the Earth of the Unaligned World of Supergirl.

 

“Proceed to geosynchronous orbit over National City,” William said. “The briefing files will have the necessary coordinates.” “Understood, Your Highness,” Chad said. The Earth on the viewscreen grew until the ship had achieved the prescribed orbit.

 

“All right,” William said. “Rangers, report to the Conference Lounge. Prince William to TARDIS. Doctor, are you there?” “ _I am here, William,_ ” an unfamiliar voice said. “ _However, it seems that I have reverted to my eighth form._ ”

 

“I see,” William said. “Well, whatever form you are in, please come up to the Bridge and take command while we're in a briefing.” “ _On my way,_ ” The Doctor said.

 

 

 

As soon as The Doctor arrived on the Bridge, William led the Rangers to the Conference Lounge. “E.R.I.N., open a shipwide channel so that all personnel can see and hear us and contribute if necessary,” William said. “ _Acknowledged,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

“All right then,” William said. “Our mission here in the Unaligned World of Supergirl involves this person, and it is not Supergirl herself.”

 

 

William tapped a few keys on the Conference Lounge table. A holographic projection appeared on the table. “Alexandra Danvers, adopted sister of Kara Zor-El—or Supergirl,” William said. “To the outside world, she is an agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigations.”

 

The projection of Agent Danvers switched to the outside of a bunker somewhere in the desert outside of National City. “But, in reality, Agent Danvers works for the D.E.O., or the **D** epartment of **E** xtra-Normal **O** perations, an organization founded to protect Earth from various alien threats,” William said.

 

“The D.E.O. was founded in response to the crash of 'Fort Rozz,' a Kryptonian prison spaceship launched just over thirteen years ago, prior to the destruction of Krypton itself. Upon crashing on Earth, the prisoners of Fort Rozz gained powers similar to Supergirl's via the yellow sun of Earth,” William continued.

 

“One of those prisoners was Kara's aunt Astra, who joined a terrorist organization just prior to Krypton's destruction and was placed in Fort Rozz along with many of the organization's supporters. They caused mayhem throughout National City before Astra was killed by Agent Danvers, using a Kryptonite sword. However, D.E.O. Director Hank Henshaw—actually a Martian named J'onn J'onzz in human form—took the blame, knowing that if Supergirl learned that her adopted sister did the deed, Supergirl would never want to speak to or have anything to do with Alex ever again,” William finished.

 

 

Clara Oswald held up her hand. “William, why are we here?” she asked. “I'm getting to that, Clara,” William said before tapping another control. “Master Yen Sid believes that the family relationship between Kara and Alex is the Supergirl Key. And if Kara learns that Alex, not Director Henshaw, killed Astra, that power will be irrevocably lost to us.”

 

 

“That is why we're here, Clara,” William said. “Doctor, can you hear us?” The curly-haired visage of the Eighth Doctor appeared in place of the personnel file of Director Henshaw. He was seated in the _Ambassador_ 's command chair. “ _I can indeed, William_ ,” he said. “Doctor, we may need to borrow the TARDIS for this one,” William said.

 

 

“ _Do what you need to do, William. Just take care of her,_ ” The Doctor said. “We will, Doctor,” William said. “William, out.”

 

William turned back to the other Rangers. “Get your gear together. I will explain the mission further once we gather on the TARDIS in four hours. Mr. Lennier, I recommend you report to Sickbay immediately for temporary cosmetic modification. That bony crown of yours...”

 

“Not necessarily,” Lennier interrupted. “Explain,” Sofia said. “I looked at the briefing files for a moment while you were explaining the mission parameters, Your Highness,” Lennier said. “There is a science-fiction convention at the National City Events and Media Center this weekend, where it is my understanding that people dress up in costumes resembling their favorite characters. In this world, the events I know as my world's history are depicted in a dramatic series of television productions.”

 

“I see what you are referring to, Lennier. Good idea,” William said. “If you all wish, find a character from a science-fiction or fantasy show you like and requisition the necessary supplies to make your costume believable. Dismissed.”

 

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

The TARDIS resolved in an exhibit of famous science-fiction spacecraft at the convention center. “We need to locate Kara and Alex quickly,” William said. “Remember: not a single word about how Agent Danvers was the real person to kill Astra— _especially to Supergirl._ ”

 

The five other Rangers nodded as William reached for the TARDIS opening controls. “Let's get this done quickly, as we don't know if the A.I.C. is in this world yet,” William said before opening the TARDIS doors.

 

 

William looked around and saw the convention attendees milling about, looking at the various booths and discussing the latest developments on their favorite television shows. “Ambassador _to Prince William,_ ” a voice said on William's earpiece.

 

William ducked back into the TARDIS and opened his Mobilates. “Go ahead, Phineas,” William said. “ _We've just received an update to the briefing files from Master Yen Sid. You might want to get the other Rangers together,_ ” Phineas Flynn said.

 

 

Back out in the convention hall, the other Rangers were observing two attendees discussing the latest episode of a show called _Shadowhunters_ , when William poked his head back through the TARDIS' doors. “Psst! Guys, get in here!” William whispered.

 

Sofia led the other Rangers back into the TARDIS, where William stood with his Mobilates open. “We're here, Phineas,” William said. “Initiating Mobilates-TARDIS interlink.”

 

 

William put his Mobilates in a slot on the central pedestal control panel he stood next to. Phineas and The Eighth Doctor's images appeared in place of the Seal of Rassilon at the far end of the control chamber.

 

“ _William, several events have recently transpired in this world—so many, in fact, that our mission parameters are now in flux,_ ” The Eighth Doctor said. “What do you mean, Doctor?” Clara said. “ _Observe,_ ” The Eighth Doctor said.

 

 

A nearby monitor screen glowed into life, revealing security camera footage of Supergirl helping fight a fire and rescuing a fallen firefighter. Suddenly, a red mist appeared. “ _The red mist you just saw was indicative of red Kryptonite radiation,_ ” Phineas said.

 

The six Rangers shared a single concerned look. They all knew from the original briefing files that red Kryptonite caused a Kryptonian to lose their inhibitions and act contrary to their true natures. “ _A couple of nights later, Kara ran amuck in downtown National City, causing a D.E.O. response. Unfortunately, as part of that response, Director Henshaw revealed his true Martian identity in full view of the public,_ ” The Eighth Doctor said. “ _As a result, he is now in D.E.O. custody._ ”

 

“And what about Kara and Alex Danvers?” Chad said. “ _It is our understanding that Alex told Kara herself that she killed Astra,_ ” Phineas said. “ _There has been no noticeable change on the Supergirl Key power monitor._ ”

 

“That's a relief,” William said. “However, with Hank Henshaw now out of power at the D.E.O., our mission has just become even more complicated.” “What do you mean, William?” Lennier said. “We need a contact that knows that Kara is Supergirl _and_ has the power to make certain things happen as they need to happen.”

 

 

“Do we know who is acting as temporary Director of the D.E.O.?” Clara said. “ _Not at present_ ,” Phineas said. “Well then, there is only one person left in National City that can do those things,” William said.

 

“You don't mean...” Mal started to say. “Yeah, Mal, I do,” William said. “We're gonna have to talk to Cat Grant.”

 

 

 

At that very moment, in her office at the top of CatCo Tower, Cat Grant was reading the _Daily Planet_. Its front page headline read, “SUPERGIRL BETRAYS NATIONAL CITY.” “Complete garbage,” she said before throwing the paper down on her desk.

 

A knock sounded on the glass door of her office. Cat looked up from the paper to see Kara. “Ah, Kee-rah,” Cat said. She gestured for Kara to come in.

 

“Ms. Grant, I am awfully sorry about what happened last night,” Kara said. “Save it,” Cat said. “You and I both know that you were under the influence of Red-K when you did that damage to my building. Stop feeling sorry for yourself—it is not your fault.”

 

 

“But, in a way, it actually is,” Kara said. “Jimmy told me before he left that my cousin has had problems with Red-K before. He told me, 'Red-K simply brings what lies beneath up to the surface.'”

 

Cat shook her head. But before she could go any further, a buzzing sounded from the phone on Cat's desk. “Yes?” she said. “ _Ms. Grant, this is Security. We have a group of six individuals who wish to speak to you and Ms. Danvers,_ ” a voice on Cat's phone said.

 

“Bring them up,” Cat said. “ _Yes, ma'am,_ ” the security guard said before hanging up. “Who could it be?” Kara said. “Don't know,” Cat said. “But, I guess we'll find out soon enough.”

 

 

The security guard led William and the Rangers up to Cat's office. “That will be all,” Cat said to the security guard. “Yes, Ms. Grant,” the guard said before returning to his normal duties. “Ms. Grant, we need to talk,” William said. “In private.”

 

Cat rolled her eyes, but reached under her desk and pressed a hidden control. The blinds slid closed, while the glass darkened in tint—signifying that a sound-dampening device was in operation. “Ms. Grant, Supergirl, we need your help,” William said.

 

 

Kara took her eyeglasses off and let her hair fall down to her shoulders. “How did you know who I really am?” she asked.

 

“I am Prince William of Cinnabar, commander of the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Ambassador_ ,” William said, giving a bow in greeting. “With me are members of my crew: Princess Sofia of Enchancia, Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, Chad Danforth, Lennier of Minbar and Clara Oswald. And to answer your question, we are here because we need your help and that of your sister.”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked. “This world has been targeted by a group known as the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos,” Sofia said. “You and your sister are the one entity from this world that can help us save every world from their evil.”

 

 

 

Kara thought for a moment. As she did, Cat looked at William with a skeptical look. “If Kee-rah and her sister are this... _this Key_...what do you need me for?” Cat asked.

 

“Your dominance of the media could help us gather all of the information we will need to do our job here,” Lennier said. “I see,” Cat said. “You have it.”

 

 

“Thank you, Ms. Grant,” William said. “Here is our phone number here in National City. All calls will be diverted to the _Ambassador_ for reception.” William handed a business card to Cat. Kara then looked at William. “I remember now!” she said.

 

“Remember what?” Mal said. “My mother told me about you,” Kara said. “At least, the avatar of my mother at the D.E.O.”

 

 

“Got ya,” William said. “I'll keep an eye out for anything you may need,” Cat said. “And if I feel you should come down here to look around personally, I'll let you know.”

 

“Looking forward to it,” William said. He then reached for the Mobilates on his belt. “Prince William to _Ambassador_. Six to beam up.”

 

As soon as William and the Rangers finished dissolving in the _Ambassador_ 's transporter beam, Kara put her hair back in a ponytail, while Cat shut off her office's privacy screens.

 

 

 

As Kara left CatCo Tower to get Cat her daily latte, she remembered what the avatar of her mother, Alura, had said to Kara about Prince William.

 

She had said, “ _You and your adopted sister will soon encounter a force from another dimension. They will require your services in the defense of their world and the thousands of other worlds from a group that will seek to either destroy or subjugate them. You must go with them, even if that means that you will leave your new home open to peril. An ancient Kryptonian maxim notes that what one may want or need is inconsequential compared to the wants or needs of a larger group._ ”

 

 

_Well_ , Kara thought, _That time must be at hand, if Prince William and his people are the good guys. If they're not..._

 

 

Kara shook her head, then walked into the coffee shop.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: As you've probably noticed by now, this story takes some liberties with the story of Kara's encounter with Red-K and Hank Henshaw's revelation of his true Martian origins as seen on the Supergirl television series, as well as some details of the sub-plot that begins in this very chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Be reassured that I am only rearranging these events to fit the 30 Worlds: Megaforce series' story and character development parameters. It is not my intention to disrespect the cast, crew and fans of Supergirl, nor is it my intention to disrespect fans or the staff of the original DC comic books.

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

_Ship's Log,_ DDV Ambassador _, Mission Date 1,165, The Doctor recording._

 

 

_Our mission in the World of Supergirl has hit another snag. Two United States military officers have initiated an investigation of Director Henshaw...I mean,_ J'onn J'onnz... _and his infiltration of the D.E.O. We may need to take drastic measures to ensure that Supergirl and Agent Alex Danvers can leave this world with us._

 

 

In the D.E.O. central control room, Kara was listening to the interrogation of Alex and heard one of the officers, Army Maj. Lucy Lane, arrest Alex for treason. When confronting Lane and her colleague, who were escorting both Henshaw and Alex to a waiting transport, Kara was told that both individuals would be transported to someplace called “Project Cadmus.”

 

After learning from James Olsen that Project Cadmus was a facility where aliens were dissected so that their abilities could be copied for human military use, Kara looked at Olsen.

 

 

“Jimmy, we need help to get J'onn and Alex out of there before they reach Project Cadmus,” Kara said. “I'll see what I can do on my part,” Olsen said. “Do you have any info on your end?”

 

“Yeah, I think I do,” Kara said. “A couple of days ago, a group of six people visited Ms. Grant and I and told us that Alex and I were the only two people who could help them defeat some threat from another dimension.”

 

Kara reached for a phone on a nearby table and started dialing a number. “Here's hoping this phone number works,” she said before the ring tone began to sound.

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , William sat in the command chair and turned to face Mal, who reported, “William, I've got an incoming signal on the channel designated for communications with Kara and Ms. Grant.”

 

“Put it through,” William said. “Hello?” “ _Is this Prince William?_ ” Kara's voice said. “Yes, this is, Kara,” William said. “What's wrong?”

 

“ _They've taken J'onn and Alex!_ ” Kara said. “Who took them?” William said as he rose to his feet. “ _The military,_ ” Kara said. “ _They're sending Alex and J'onn to Project Cadmus!_ ”

 

William shot a concerned look at Mal, then at Sofia. “We're on our way! Rangers, to the TARDIS!” William said. “Phineas, please come to the Bridge and take command.” “ _On my way,_ ” Phineas said before William led the Rangers into an open turbolift car. “Main Shuttlebay!” William said before the doors closed.

 

 

 

Kara and Jimmy asked Lucy to come to Kara's apartment, where Kara revealed herself as Supergirl. Lucy understood why Kara had to keep her identity secret. Kara then asked Lucy to help her bust J'onn and Alex out of the transport that was to take them to Project Cadmus.

 

“Look, Kara, even if I agree with why you had to keep your identity as Supergirl hidden, I cannot do what you're suggesting!” Lucy said. “I can't betray my country!” Before Kara or James could respond, a loud wheezing and whirring sound emanated from somewhere within the apartment.

 

 

Suddenly, the TARDIS entry doors appeared in place of the doors leading into Kara's bedroom. They opened to reveal William, who led the five other Rangers into the room. “Major Lane, I am Prince William of Cinnabar. With me are Princess Sofia of Enchancia, Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, Lennier, Chad Danforth and Clara Oswald. May we be of assistance?” William asked.

 

“Follow us, and I'll explain,” Kara said. Lucy shook her head, then followed Kara, William and the Rangers onto the TARDIS.

 

 

 

On a desolate stretch of highway somewhere outside of National City, a military transport truck cut through the night. Suddenly, the driver saw something approach from behind them. “We've got a bogey on our 6:00,” he said into an intercom handset.

 

The voice of Marine Corps Colonel James Harper came over the handset. “ _Proceed as instructed unless we are forced to deviate from our plan,_ ” he said. “Roger,” the driver said before returning to the road. However, a few minutes later, the bogey made itself clear: a black motorcycle and an equally black-clothed rider.

 

A second black motorcycle and its driver appeared. “It's back, Colonel, and it's not alone,” the driver said. Then a third...fourth...fifth...sixth...seventh...“Colonel, I've got _eight_ unknown motorcycles on intercept!” the driver said. “ _Open fire on them, but keep moving,_ ” Colonel Harper said. “ _We must get the Martian and the traitor to Cadmus by daybreak!_ ”

 

 

And so, small holes opened on the outside of the truck. Military gunners placed the barrels of their weapons in the holes and opened fire. However, their bullets proved ineffective—they simply bounced off one rider, while a blue glow emanated from the other seven targets.

 

“Negative impact, sir,” the lead gunner said. “They must have some kind of shield!” The truck lurched to one side as the driver tried to evade the mysterious riders. That was all the distraction J'onn and Alex needed to gain possession of the controller that powered their restraints.

 

 

As soon as J'onn and Alex freed themselves, J'onn approached Harper. “Don't do it, J'onn!” Alex yelled. “Don't worry, Alex,” J'onn said as he switched from the body of Hank Henshaw to his own. “I've gotten better at this over time.”

 

J'onn's eyes glowed red as he reached for and touched Harper's head. “ _You will forget what has transpired on this night,_ ” J'onn thought. “ _You will sever your association with the Marine Corps and live a quiet life far from the Danvers family or me._ ”

 

 

Suddenly, the truck lurched to a stop. The rear doors opened, revealing the eight riders. Two of them removed their helmets to reveal Kara and Lucy. “Alex, J'onn, we need to get out of here before the military shows up,” Lucy said.

 

“What are you helping us for?” Alex asked Lucy. “Because your sister told me it was the right thing to do,” Lucy said. Alex shot a shocked look at Kara. “I had to tell her,” Kara said.

 

 

“Fine,” Alex said as she made her way out of the truck, where Kara, Lucy and the other six riders waited, their helmets still on. “But who the hell are they?” Alex said, gesturing to the other six riders.

 

The six riders removed their helmets to reveal William, Sofia, Mal, Lennier, Chad and Clara. “Prince William of Cinnabar, Princess Sofia of Enchancia, Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, Lennier, Chad Danforth and Clara Oswald, I'd like you to meet my sister, Alex, and our new ally, J'onn J'onnz,” Kara said.

 

 

J'onn simply nodded, while Alex looked at the team from the _Ambassador_. However, it was J'onn who broke the silence. “Everyone, while I was in Colonel Harper's mind, I discovered something that you all must know,” he said before returning to the form of Hank Henshaw.

 

“As you undoubtedly know, Prince William, I took the form of Hank Henshaw after he fell to his death during a fight with Jeremiah Danvers—Alex's father and Kara's adopted father. As Jeremiah passed from this world, he made me swear a promise to protect Kara and Alex as if they were my own,” J'onn said.

 

“Well, it seems that Jeremiah is not really dead,” J'onn said. “He lives...but is being held at Project Cadmus.”

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

In his Ready Room aboard the _Ambassador_ , William sat behind his desk and looked at Kara, Alex and J'onn, who had resumed his Martian appearance.

 

 

“Prince William, Project Cadmus is one of the most heavily-defended installations in the U.S. military. You must be careful when attempting to infiltrate,” J'onn said. “And don't I know it,” William said before taking a sip from his teacup. “For all we know, the A.I.C. may have eyes and ears within Project Cadmus.”

 

 

 

“That may be true, but as you humans say: Where there is a will, there is a way,” J'onn said. “Your Megaforce Change Keys may possess the answers you seek.”

 

“William, there is something else,” Kara said. “The reason why I forgave Alex for killing Aunt Astra is because _your_ aunt told Astra to tell me to do it.”

 

 

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute,” William said after nearly choking on his tea in surprise. “Scarlett spoke to Astra?” “On Krypton, just before Astra was sentenced to exile on Fort Rozz. Before she passed from this world, Astra told me what Scarlett told _her_.”

 

 

 

_Thirteen Years Before_

_Argo City, Planet Krypton_

 

 

The red sun was slowly sinking over Argo City as Astra received her mysterious visitor. “Hello, Astra,” the figure in the hood said before removing it. “Scarlett! What brings you all the way to Krypton?” Astra said.

 

“Destiny, my old friend,” Scarlett said as she and Astra embraced in the Kryptonian fashion. “I came to share with you your destiny.”

 

 

“What is it, then?” Astra said as she gestured for Scarlett to sit down. “In a few days, you will be arrested by the Kryptonian Grand Council for treason and sentenced to time on Fort Rozz,” Scarlett said. “This must happen.”

 

“Why?” Astra said. “Thirteen years from now, after the destruction of this planet, a group of warriors bearing this seal will arrive on this dimensional plane,” Scarlett said, holding up a sigil depicting the intertwined Royal Seals of Enchancia and Cinnabar. “Your niece, Kara Zor-El, will be on a planet called Earth, where you will also appear after Fort Rozz crashes there.”

 

“You, like your niece, will gain super powers under Earth's yellow sun, but also a weakness to the irradiated remains of this planet. Before you succumb to this radiation, you must tell Kara to forgive her adopted sister, for it will be her that will strike you down,” Scarlett said.

 

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Astra said. “Because Kara and her adopted sister will be one of only a handful of beings with the power to save the entire multi-verse from an evil threat,” Scarlett said. “Some people are supporting this group from the shadows. You must be one of them.”

 

 

“I see, Scarlett,” Astra said. “If it were anyone else telling me these things, I'd say they were crazy. But, since it is you...”

 

Astra stood up once more and faced Scarlett. “I will help,” she said. “Excellent,” Scarlett said. “Remember, while immediate history will record your name amongst the dregs of this or any other galaxy, if your niece and her adopted sister succeed, you will be a hero.”

 

 

 

_The Present Day_

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Ambassador _, Commander's Ready Room_

 

 

A few tears slipped down Kara's face as she remembered what her aunt Astra told her before traveling to embrace Rao. William picked up a handkerchief and handed it to Kara. “Thank you,” she said as she dried her eyes.

 

 

William then turned to face J'onn. “You said that the Megaforce Change Keys hold the answer to infiltrating Project Cadmus?” William asked. “Yes,” J'onn said. “Six Keys in particular.”

 

 

 

In the observation lounge, William and the Rangers sat around the table, joined by Kara, Alex and J'onn (in the body of Hank Henshaw). After calling the meeting to order, William pulled six keys out of the holder on his belt buckle. Then, William named them as he laid them out on the table's surface.

 

 

“Kamen Riders Ichigo, Kuuga and W. Super Sentai members AkaRanger from Himitsu Sentai Goranger, GaoRed from Hyakuju Sentai Gaoranger and Aka'Ninger from Shuriken Sentai Nin'ninger,” William said. “J'onn has informed me that these six Megaforce Change Keys are the—pardon the pun— _key_ to our rescue of Jeremiah Danvers from Project Cadmus. J'onn?”

 

J'onn stood from his chair. But before he could make his way to the monitor screen that held a schematic of Project Cadmus, Phineas' voice came on the intercom. “ _Bridge to Prince William. All hell has broken loose down there!_ ” he said.

 

 

“Explain, Phineas,” William said. “ _Observe for yourself_ ,” Phineas said. The schematic of Project Cadmus was replaced by a live breaking news report. “ _This is Lucas 'Snapper' Carr of WGBS-TV Metropolis, with a Breaking News report. The U.S. Army has blocked off all routes into and out of National City,_ ” the reporter began. “ _Army General Sam Lane spoke moments ago about why this extraordinary step was taken._ ”

 

The reporter's image was replaced by the image of General Lane. “ _A mysterious signal has affected the neural systems of everyone within the limits of National City and a two-hundred-mile radius outside the city in all directions,_ ” Lane began. “ _As a precaution, the President has ordered us to maintain a quarantine of the city until further notice._ ”

 

 

The reporter reappeared on the monitor. “ _These images were provided to us by Cat Grant, chairwoman of CatCo Worldwide Media, whose exterior security camera captured what effects the mysterious signal apparently have_ ,” he said before being replaced once more, this time by a procession of blank-eyed National City citizens.

 

 

Kara looked on in horror as she saw a red and blue-clothed figure walk past camera view. Tapping a control on the table in front of her, Kara prayed to Rao that she did not see who she thought she saw. Sadly, as the image rewound and zoomed in on the figure, it became clear: Kara's cousin, Superman, had fallen to the effects of the mysterious signal.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

 

The conference lounge on the _Ambassador_ was silent as everyone tried to digest the sight of Superman in the thrall of the mysterious signal. However, Kara was the first to break the silence. “William, I refuse to believe that my cousin is under the spell of that signal,” she said.

 

“But, what can we do about it?” Lennier said. “If we go down to National City, we'll be affected just as the rest of the populace is.”

 

“There is one possibility,” Kara said. “William, Sofia, we must go to the Fortress of Solitude. There may be answers there.”

 

 

William nodded. “Everyone, I am afraid that Sofia and I must do this on our own. Kara, let's go down to the transporter room and get to the Fortress," he said. "Mal, take command while we're down there. Dismissed."

 

The room emptied as William, Sofia and Kara exited through a door out to a corridor while Mal and the other Rangers exited onto the Bridge.

 

 

William, Sofia and Kara resolved from the transporter beam outside of the crystalline Fortress of Solitude. "I need to warn you before we go inside," Kara said to William and Sofia. "The Fortress' security systems do not take kindly to outsiders. I know, because I had to take Jimmy to the Fortress recently, and the security systems just did not like it."

 

"Thank you for the warning, but that's why we have these," Sofia said. William and Sofia reached under their parkas to reveal pendants--William's the crest of Cinnabar and Sofia's the crest of Enchancia. "Master Yen Sid, my benefactor, gave us these pendants. When they are intertwined, they are said to reveal a secret that will light the way in our darkest hour," William said.

 

 

William handed Sofia his pendant. Sofia then combined his pendant with hers. "Whoa," Kara said. "Mother's avatar at the D.E.O. told me of a sigil that would do as you described, and it looked just like that."

 

William smiled at Kara. "Then, let's hope it works like Master says it does," William said. Kara gestured for William and Sofia to follow her into the Fortress.

 

 

 

A gold robot floated into the foyer. "Hello, Mistress Kara," the robot said. "Why have you brought visitors?" "I have a reason, Kelex," Kara said. At that, William and Sofia reached inside their parkas and withdrew their pendants. As soon as the combined symbol was revealed, Kelex's optical receptors brightened.

 

"Greetings, Prince William. Greetings, Princess Sofia," Kelex said. "I have been programmed to follow your every command in whatever matter it is required."

 

 

"Well then, Kelex, let's begin this session by asking a question," William said. "What information do you have on the signal that is affecting the citizens of National City?" Kelex turned to a display and activated it.

 

"The signal matches a waveform shown to the Kryptonian Grand Council by Astra Zor-El as part of a plan to prevent the destruction of Krypton," Kelex said. "She called it..." "Myriad," Kara said.

 

 

"You've heard of it, Kara?" Sofia said. “Yes,” Kara said. “Astra and Non—her lieutenant and later husband—mentioned it many times as part of their attacks on National City.”

 

“The signal, as it has been modified to its current state, cannot affect Kryptonians or anyone wearing items made of a metal known on this world as Selestrium-50,” Kelex said. “So, your cousin is only pretending to be affected,” Sofia said to Kara. “That's good.”

 

 

William's Mobilates went off. “Prince William. Go ahead,” William said. “ _William, this is Mal. We have received another call from Cat Grant. She needs to see us at CatCo Tower at once,_ ” Mal said. “Mal, have The Doctor use his TARDIS' Architectural Reconfiguration System to replicate two Bluetooth telephone earpieces made of Selestrium-50 and send them down to us. Tell The Doctor that the _Ambassador_ 's computer should have the schematics he'll need,” Sofia said.

 

“ _Will do. Stand by,_ ” Mal said. Moments later, the earpieces William requested resolved from the _Ambassador_ 's transporter. As William and Sofia put the earpieces in their ears, Kara dismissed Kelex to return to his normal Fortress maintenance duties.

 

“I'll fly you guys back to National City,” Kara said. “That's not necessary,” William said. William and Sofia reached into their parkas and withdrew their Mobilates. “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” William and Sofia said before turning their Keys.

 

William's Mobilates called out “ _Skyrider!_ ” while Sofia's called out “ _Goranger!_ ” William/Skyrider and Sofia/MomoRanger soared into the sky just as Kara did, leaving only their footprints as evidence that they were ever there.

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, William/Skyrider, Sofia/MomoRanger and Kara landed on the terrace outside of Cat Grant's office at the top of CatCo Tower. As William and Sofia powered down, Kara looked inside but recoiled at what she saw. “What the hell?” she said.

 

“What's wrong?” William said. Kara gestured towards the figure seated across from Cat at her desk. “That's Maxwell Lord,” Kara said. “He's been a thorn in my side ever since I revealed myself. What in Rao's name is he doing here?” “I guess we'll have to go in to find out,” Sofia said. Kara shook her head, then took hold of the door handle.

 

Lord smiled when he saw Kara walk in. “Ah, Supergirl. I was wondering when you'd show up,” he said. “What do you want, Max?” Kara asked. “I wanted to help National City,” Lord said. “Despite our past differences, I want to save the city, just as you wish to.”

 

 

“Yeah, right,” William said as he and Sofia walked into the office. “I've known people like you, Mr. Lord. You claim to have the people's interests in mind, but you really only have your own in mind.” “That may be so, Prince William, but there are times when my interests and the people's are one and the same,” Lord said.

 

“How do you know who I really am?” William said. “I am a member of the Cinnabarian Shadow Guard,” Lord said. William, Sofia and Kara's eyes widened. “Ah. I see you know what the Cinnabarian Shadow Guard is,” Lord said. “Even more so, Supergirl, since your Aunt Astra was also a member.”

 

“So, Max, what _is_ your plan to save National City?” Kara said. “When your cousin, Superman, first appeared, I created a weapon that would only be used if Superman ever went rogue,” Lord said. “A Kryptonite bomb.”

 

 

“So you plan to irradiate National City to save it,” Cat said. “The Kryptonite radiation would not affect humanity, of course, but Kryptonians...well, that's another story,” Lord said.

 

“Out of the question. _Completely_ out of the question,” William said. “Fortunately, for all of us, I have another plan in mind.”

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

And so, William's plan was put into motion. Somewhere on the outskirts of National City, there was an abandoned television studio which was Cat Grant's first media acquisition. In the control booth, Cat and Maxwell worked the boards while Alex and J'onn (in Hank Henshaw's form) stood and watched.

 

Meanwhile, out in the studio proper, William and Sofia were helping Kara go over her speech before she went on the air. “I'm nervous, William and Sofia,” Kara said.

 

 

“Don't be, Kara,” William said. “You will be fine. We'll be in the booth, assisting you as best we can. I'll give Cat and Max the signal to flash the symbol.” “Just give your speech and all will be fine,” Sofia said. “And if we have to, William will have the _Ambassador_ boost the signal.”

 

“All right,” Kara said before taking a deep breath and sitting down behind the desk. William and Sofia nodded before joining everyone else in the control booth.

 

 

“Everything's all set, William,” Max said. “Okay, let's do this,” William said. “In 5...4...3...2...” Max said before flipping the switch that put Kara on the air. Out in the studio, a red “ON THE AIR” sign activated, letting Kara know to begin speaking.

 

“This is Supergirl,” Kara began. “We in National City are facing a crisis, one unlike anything we have encountered before or after I arrived. A mysterious signal has taken control of the population, except for a few who are assisting me in getting this message out to you.”

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , Mal sat in the command chair and watched on the viewscreen as Kara continued, “ _This analog signal that I am broadcasting on is the only thing that can cut through the Myriad signal, allowing me to speak to you now._ ”

 

From OPS, Zenon Kar reported, “Lady Mal, I am receiving confirmation that the analog signal is getting through Myriad's interference.”

 

“Good, Zenon. Patch me through to Prince William's Mobilates,” Mal said. “Channel open,” Zenon confirmed.

 

 

In the control booth, William's Mobilates went off. “Prince William. Go ahead,” William said. “ _William, this is Mal. Zenon reports that the signal is getting past Myriad's interference. You may begin Phase 2,_ ” Mal said.

 

“Very well, Mal. William, out,” William said before closing and replacing his Mobilates. He nodded at Max. Max returned the nod, then quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. He then held the paper against the control booth's glass partition so that Kara could read what was written on it.

 

 

Kara saw Max's writing: “ _Prince William has given the green light. Begin Phase 2._ ” Kara smiled before continuing: “With the help I am receiving right now, we all have something we have not had here in National City for some time: hope.”

 

With that, William gestured for Cat and Max to flash the symbol of the House of El, which replaced Kara's image on all screens in National City. Kara continued to speak: “ _The symbol you are seeing now is a symbol of hope. It has been a symbol of hope, and_ will continue _to be a symbol of hope._ ”

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , Mal smiled as Kara's voice continued: “ _Use the symbol of my lost Kryptonian family to look inside yourselves and find whatever inspiration you need to hope for a bright future._ ”

 

A beeping sounded from the OPS console. “Lady Mal, I've got an incoming signal on the frequency Prince William gave to Kara and Cat Grant,” Zenon said. “Patch it through to Prince William's Mobilates,” Mal said.

 

 

 

William's Mobilates went off again as Kara signed off. “Prince William. Go ahead,” William said. “ _William, this is Mal. We've got an incoming signal for Kara and/or Ms. Grant,_ ” Mal said as Kara walked in the control booth.

 

“Patch it in,” William said. “ _Supergirl, this is James Olsen at CatCo Tower. Do you hear me?_ ” a voice called out. “Jimmy!” Kara said. “Are you all right?” “ _As well as can be expected, given the circumstances,_ ” Olsen said.

 

“Is everyone coming out of Myriad's control?” Kara asked. “ _Yep,_ ” Olsen said. “That's good news indeed,” Supergirl said. “I'll see you later.”

 

 

 

 

The next morning, life slowly began to return to normal for the people of National City. On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , William watched a report on the events of the previous night on the viewscreen. “ _As you can see,_ ” the reporter began, “ _Life is back to normal for the citizens of National City, thanks to Supergirl._ ”

 

At the Science station, Clara reported, “William, I am picking up an increase in the potency of the Myriad signal. At this rate...” Before Clara could continue, Mal reported, “Incoming signal from Kara.” “Put it through,” William said.

 

 

“ _William, this is Kara. We've got a problem. The Myriad signal is intensifying. At this rate, the neural systems of every human being on the planet will shut down in about ten hours,_ ” Kara said. “ _You'd better stay on the_ Ambassador _for now._ ”

 

“But, Kara, what if...” William said before Clara interrupted him. “William, I've located the source of the Myriad signal. It is a nuclear test site 250 miles outside National City,” she said. “On screen,” William said.

 

 

On the viewscreen, the source of the Myriad signal became clear: a gigantic dual-oval construction that William recognized from the original Yen Sid briefing files. “Oh, my God,” William said. “ _What is it, William?_ ” Kara said. “Kara, you're not gonna believe this, but...” William said before taking a deep breath. “The source of the Myriad signal is Fort Rozz itself.”

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

_CHAPTER SIX_

 

 

In the Observation Lounge on the _Ambassador_ , William watched as the other Rangers plus Kara, Alex and J'onn walked in. “Please be seated,” William said. As they did, William gestured for Clara to begin the briefing. “We are now under seven hours until the Myriad signal reaches critical mass,” Clara said. “I have scanned Fort Rozz and have determined that the control system for the Myriad signal is tied into Fort Rozz's systems.”

 

“And Fort Rozz is damaged beyond any ability to fly it off planet,” Kara said. “So we'll use the _Ambassador_ 's tractor beam to pull Fort Rozz into space then destroy it with our weapons,” Sofia said. “Sofia, Fort Rozz is too big for the _Ambassador_ to do it alone,” Alex said.

 

“Then, let me offer my assistance,” a voice called out. A cloud of red mist resolved into Scarlett. “I've put in a call to Admiral Nogura. Our backup should be arriving any moment now,” she said. Out of the Observation Lounge viewports, ten ships of various designs came out of a dimensional fold.

 

 

“ _Bridge to Observation Lounge. We're being hailed,_ ” Zenon said from the Bridge. “Put it through in here, Zee,” William said. An Asian man appeared on the Observation lounge monitor. “ _This is Commander Sato of the Scarlett's Army battleship_ Amidala _calling_ DDV Ambassador _. We wish to render assistance in the removal of Fort Rozz from Earth,_ ” he said.

 

“Commander Sato, this is Prince William aboard the _Ambassador_ ,” William said. “We welcome your fleet's assistance.”

 

 

And so, the plan was set into motion. Each ship in the fleet that was capable of atmospheric entry entered Earth's atmosphere and positioned themselves above Fort Rozz. Meanwhile, those ships that had to remain in space positioned themselves above the ships in the atmosphere.

 

 

 

In the central control room of Fort Rozz, Non stood and watched as the ships took their positions. A strange blue being walked up next to him. “What are those peasants thinking? Fort Rozz cannot move without assistance,” the blue being said.

 

“Indigo, if who I think is in command of those ships _is_ in command, we cannot afford to take these interlopers lightly,” Non said.

 

 

And so, Non and Indigo stepped outside Fort Rozz. Moments later, Kara, J'onn and the Rangers appeared in front of them. “Just as I thought,” Non said.

 

“You know what we're here for, Non,” Kara said. “You're too late, Kara,” Non said. “Nothing can stop Myriad now. Fort Rozz is stuck here, Myriad cannot be shut off, and there is nothing any of you or your _friends_ can do about it.”

 

“Wanna bet?” William said. “Rangers, power up!” “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” the Rangers said before turning their chosen Keys in their Mobilates. “ _Ichigo!_ ” “ _Kuuga!_ ” “ _W!_ ” “ _Goranger!_ ” “ _Gaoranger!_ ” “ _Nin'ninger!_ ” William, Sofia, Mal, Chad, Clara and Lennier's Mobilates called out.

 

“ _Ambassador_ , now!” William/Ichigo said before launching an attack on Indigo. All twelve ships in the armada activated their tractor beams and targeted them on Fort Rozz. The gigantic ship began to come off the ground.

 

 

 

As the battle raged on, Non saw that Fort Rozz was almost to a point in Earth's atmosphere where the Myriad signal would no longer be effective. “Lord Xur knew that you would be trying this,” Non said to Kara. “That is why I added a...what is the human term? An 'insurance policy?'”

 

Suddenly, a portion of Fort Rozz exploded. The debris struck one of the Scarlett's Army ships in the atmosphere. “Ambassador _to Prince William! Urgent!_ ” Zenon said on William/Ichigo's communicator. “Go ahead, Zenon,” William/Ichigo said as Kara intensified her heat vision and slowly began to overwhelm Non's own heat vision attack.

 

“ _William, the_ Bishop _has lost its tractor beam! Fort Rozz is falling back into Earth's atmosphere! Estimated time to impact: 15 minutes, but the Myriad signal will have reached critical mass by then!_ ” Zenon reported.

 

 

By this time, J'onn had destroyed Indigo, while Kara's heat vision had lobotomized Non, causing his lifeless body to fall to the ground. “Kara, you have to get Fort Rozz out of Earth's atmosphere enough so that we can destroy it with our weapons!” William/Ichigo said before he powered down.

 

“But if she goes into space, she'll die!” Sofia/Kuuga said as she too powered down. “It's a chance I'll have to take,” Kara said before racing into the sky.

 

As the other Rangers powered down themselves, William looked into the sky as Kara's trail began to dissipate. Suddenly, something sped past at the periphery of William's vision.

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , Zenon sat in the command chair as Fort Rozz became visible. Zenon looked on in horror as she saw Kara give one last burst of strength, sending Fort Rozz out of the atmosphere. At Tactical, Ferb Fletcher reported, “Fort Rozz has cleared Earth's atmosphere, Zenon. It is safe to destroy it with our weaponry.”

 

“Okay, Ferb. This is Ensign Zenon Kar in forward command of the _DDV Ambassador_ ,” Zenon said. “All Army weapons, lock on and FIRE!”

 

 

Kara smiled a weak smile as she saw all of the ships open fire on and destroy Fort Rozz. “ _I can die happy,_ ” she said before beginning to lose consciousness. However, before she did, she caught a glimpse of something...familiar...coming towards her. However, Kara could not get a good look at it before she simply...blacked out.

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

 

 

A few days passed. In the medical center of the D.E.O., Alex, William and Sofia smiled as Kara woke up. "How long was I out?" Kara asked. "Three days," Alex said. "After the effort you expended to defeat Non and help the Army destroy Fort Rozz and the Myriad signal, you needed the rest."

 

"Before I fell unconscious, I thought I saw my pod," Kara said. "I flew it up into space to retrieve you, since William and Sofia were busy," Alex said. "Director Lane, this is Prince William. Kara is awake," William said into a nearby wall-mounted intercom unit.

 

 

In the central control room of the D.E.O., William, Sofia, Alex and Kara stood with Lucy and J'onn while General Lane walked in. "Ten-Hut!" a soldier called out. All military personnel saluted, while Kara, J'onn, William and Sofia stood respectfully silent. "At ease," General Lane said. "I bring a message from the President.”

 

Lane turned to face J'onn, who was in Hank Henshaw's form. "J'onn J'onnz, for your service and sacrifice in this difficult situation, the President has granted you a full pardon for any crimes you may have committed on this planet and has signed an order to immediately reinstate you as director of the D.E.O.," he said.

 

J'onn nodded. "Thank you, General Lane. During my absence, your daughter has led the D.E.O. with honor and distinction," he said. "As I must leave with Prince William and the _Ambassador_ momentarily, I would like your daughter to continue to act as director of the D.E.O. until my return, upon which we will run the D.E.O. together."

 

 

"As you wish," Lane said. He then turned to William and Sofia. "Prince William, Princess Sofia, on behalf of the government and citizens of the United States of America, I thank you and your crew for your assistance."

 

"It's what we do, General," William said. "If you ever need our help again, give the President this." William reached into his utility pack and handed Lane a trans-dimensional communicator. "The controls are clearly marked, so she'll have no problem using it," Sofia said.

 

Kara then turned to Lucy. "Since I too will be leaving with William and his crew, I must ask you to protect National City in my absence," she said. "Anything for you, Supergirl," Lucy said.

 

 

The next day, William and Sofia sat in William's Ready Room, waiting for Kara's signal to return to the ship. As they did, William felt Yen Sid's presence in his mind. " _William, I have news on your next destination,_ " Yen Sid said. " _Go ahead, Master. I'm listening,_ " he said.

 

" _Many of the Key components you have acquired so far are still not strong enough to help you defeat the A.I.C.,_ " Yen Sid said. " _You'll need to return to some of their homeworlds and complete one last mission there to evolve their Key power to a higher level. Your next mission is to one of these._ "

 

" _Yes, Master,_ " William thought. " _Where is it?_ " " _The World of Sofia the First,_ " Yen Sid said. " _Sofia's Key power must evolve. For that to happen, you and Sofia must get married as soon as possible._ "

 

" _Should I explain this to her?_ " William said. " _Please do,_ " Yen Sid said. " _As it concerns Sofia, she must know._ " William shook his head as the contact severed. Sofia saw William shaking his head. "William, what's wrong?" Sofia said.

 

 

"Sofia, remember when we said that it would be best for us to get married after the defeat of the A.I.C.?" William asked. "Yes," Sofia said. "Well, we no longer have that luxury," William said. "Prince William to Bridge." " _Bridge, Danforth here,_ " Chad said.

 

"Chad, as soon as Kara is safely aboard, set the deviator for the World of Sofia the First," William said. "Proceed thereafter at your discretion." " _Aye, sir. Danforth, out,_ " Chad said before the channel closed.

"Why are we going home?" Sofia said. William then described Yen Sid's mental contact with him, closing with "It seems we're gonna have to get married a lot sooner than we expected."

 

" _Prince William, this is Chad. Kara, Alex and J'onn are safely aboard,_ " Chad said. " _Setting course for the World of Sofia the First._ "

 

"Mal, call King Roland and tell him to ramp up the wedding plans," William said. "We must get married as soon as is humanly possible."

 

 

" _King Roland is responding,_ " Mal said. William and Sofia turned to a monitor screen that slid up and into place. The schematic of the _Ambassador_ was replaced by the regal visage of King Roland II of Enchancia. " _William, Sofia, what's going on?_ " Roland said.

 

"Your Majesty, Master Yen Sid has informed us that we must get married sooner than we expected," William said. Sofia explained to Roland what William had told her.

 

"You see, Father, it is imperative to our mission that we evolve my Key power. And to do that, we must get married," Sofia said.

 

" _All right,_ " Roland said. " _We should have everything ready within one week following the_ Ambassador _'s return._ " "Thank you, Father," Sofia said. "See you when we get there," William said. Roland smiled before closing the channel.

 

 

William and Sofia stood from their chairs and walked over to the viewport, which gave them a view of the dimensional tides as the _Ambassador_ sailed into a dimensional fold. The day that they had been waiting for would soon arrive...sooner than they had expected.

 

 

 

 

 

_To be continued in..._

30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVI: "True Love's First Kiss"

  
  


 


End file.
